thecriminalsfandomcom-20200214-history
Answers
Answers '''is a misson given to Alex. Description Alex and Logan go to Lester's home to find out more about Welsh and Merryweather. Mission Objectives In order to complete the misson the player must: *Drive to Lester's house Gold Medal Objectives *Yankton - Try to explore Lester's home Overview Logan and Alex get together after an old friend, Welsh gets shot. They both drive to Lester's place, because Lester announced that he had info on the shooter. Arriving at the house, Lester tells both to raise their arms to check for weapons then buzzes them in. They both meet up with Lester at his computer and he shows them where the location of the shooter will be at. Dialouge (Alex picks up Logan at his hotel.) Logan - Hey, thanks for picking me up. Alex - Yeah man, let's go. '''Objective: Drive to Lester's house Logan - Fuck, man. I can't handle this shit. Alex - No? I can, I think. Logan - How? Alex - I had friends. Logan - Oh, I know what your saying. Alex - Why did they do this? Logan - I don't know. Alex - He told me that Merryweather was after me... but why? Logan - I don't know man. But if he picked those to be his last words, then that must be pretty fucking important. Alex - Fuck, man. What about my dad? And Riley?! Riley almost got fucking nabbed by some dudes. Logan - I don't know man. It's... different. Alex - I should've stayed in Liberty City. Logan - I know, me too. Alex - Here we are. Logan - This is the place? Alex - Yeah, it is. Let's go. (Both walk to the home.) Scene 1 Lester - You're here. Logan - Yeah, let us in. Lester - Raise your arms, both of you. Logan - What? (Raises arms) Alex - Weapons. Logan - Oh. Lester - Okay come in. (Buzzes door) (Both come in) Logan - So, you're Lester? Lester - Yep, that's me. Logan - Oh. Alex - So, Lester. You have some information on him? Lester - Oh yeah, I do. Look. (Computer shows a file on a man named Falcone.) Logan - Falcone? Lester - Falone, trained military soldier. Spec ops, elite sniper. This is your guy. Alex - So, how do we get him? Lester - We don't, not yet. You guys are going to scout out the LS Airport. He's there escorting a fancy, business man. I don't know. But he should be there. Alex - Alright. (Begins walking out.) Lester - Wait, the two of you owe me. And don't try to bitch out. Logan - Got it, so the airport? Lester - Yeah, go at night. I will send you the details. Logan - Alright then. Alex - Let's get him, for Welsh. Deaths N/A Trivia *The Gold Medal Objective, "Yankton" is a reference to North Yankton, a city that a mission takes place in. Category:Missions in GTA V